


【文字】为了让你安心入梦

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Hasegawa Taizou, Top Sasaki Isaburou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 长土，隐佐土。





	【文字】为了让你安心入梦

　　那天下午，长谷川在自家后院里捡到了一个天使。  
　　  
　　天使这样的神奇造物，说是捡到的或许有点奇怪。但是除此之外，长谷川不知道要怎么形容这份突然从天而降的礼物。他是个老实人，有时甚至显得有几分木讷，也不太会说话，所以十四郎老说他是傻瓜。  
　　  
　　土方十四郎，是那个天使的名字。一开始被长谷川捡到的时候，就只有半边翅膀。另一边背脊上是一道触目的伤口，好像被谁硬生生扯下了翅膀一样。长谷川想，说不定就是因为没有了另外半边翅膀天使才会从空中坠落，才会愿意留在这间小木屋里，和自己一起生活。  
　　  
　　不过那些都无所谓了，只要天使现在还留在自己身边就好。自从三年前，妻子带着女儿离家出走不告而别以后，长谷川对生活就没有什么奢望了。他不怪她，或许离开自己以后，母女俩能过上更好的日子。他也没办法怪她，因为他真的就是如此地贫穷，除了这点家当和一间小木屋，再也没有什么更多的东西。  
　　  
　　可是，长谷川想着想着就下意识地笑了起来，我的小木屋里有一个天使啊。

  
　　  
　　长谷川靠砍柴为生，有时候也会到小镇上打点零工，赚点小钱。生活不宽裕，偶尔也会有吃了上顿没下顿的状况。好在十四郎除了蛋黄酱几乎不吃别的东西，他倒也还养得起。就连这点蛋黄酱，十四郎也不肯白吃他的，非要帮他砍柴当做交换。天使看着就是一副细皮嫩肉的样子哪能让他干这种粗话啊，长谷川慌忙阻止。结果把十四郎惹怒了，朝他抡起斧头就质问说你敢瞧不起我？被那双漂亮的蓝眼睛一瞪，他也只有由他去了。没想到好像完全不食人间烟火的天使，砍起柴来倒比自己这个老手还利索。他忍不住困惑地问，十四郎却白他一眼：这么简单的伙计看也该看会了，难不成还要你手把手地教？一句话噎得他哑口无言。  
　　  
　　十四郎其他什么都好，就是有点毒舌。长谷川口拙嘴笨地说不过他，只好什么都由他说了算。毕竟天使比他这个砍柴夫精明多了，有他帮着忙，就连柴火都比以前卖得好。虽然除了长谷川好像其他人谁也看不见那只翅膀不知道他是个天使，但是不管怎样长得好看的人总是大家都喜欢的不是？  
　　  
　　长谷川最喜欢看他笑，十四郎却不怎么爱笑。偶尔笑笑也就是淡淡地抿一下嘴唇，极少露出什么真正的笑容。他见识不多，不知道到底什么才能让一个天使高兴起来。绞尽脑汁地想了好久，总算勉强想到了一个主意。  
　　  
　　“搞得神神秘秘的要让我看什么啊。”被他一语不发地拉着手走进山谷，向来聪明的天使也有些搞不清楚状况。  
　　  
　　“带你去看个东西。”把这句话又重复了一遍，长谷川感觉自己手心已经出了层薄汗。他会喜欢吗？还是会觉得很无聊？毕竟也不是什么稀奇的东西……  
　　  
　　“到底是什……”穿过一条林中小径，就是开阔的谷底。十四郎睁大了眼睛看着眼前的景色，一时忘了说话。  
　　  
　　萤火虫。  
　　  
　　一群群的萤火虫，像是要与夜空中的繁星交相辉映一般，一闪一闪地点缀在谷底的每一个角落。黄绿色的小星星，三三两两地在半空中浮动，时不时地也会停留在草叶上，随着夏风轻轻摇曳。  
　　  
　　“人间真有这种会发光的虫子啊……”十四郎低喃着伸出手去，马上就有几只萤火虫飞来，落在他的指尖。  
　　  
　　“你没见过萤火虫？天国没有吗？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”十四郎想起什么，原本上翘的嘴角立即垮了下来，“老家伙也不允许我来人间。”  
　　  
　　长谷川不知道“老家伙”是谁，十四郎提起这个人时总是一脸的恨意。但是听他说起那些事情，又觉得那并不是单纯的憎恨，好像还掺杂着别的什么感情。算了还是别问了……长谷川刚想开口，又闭上了嘴。十四郎不喜欢的话题，自己也没有必要刻意提起。  
　　  
　　“那你喜欢吗？”他讪讪笑着问他，“喜欢我给你抓一袋回去玩。”  
　　  
　　十四郎一怔，沉默片刻之后低声说了句“不用了”。  
　　  
　　“为、为什么？你不喜欢？”  
　　  
　　“不是不喜欢……”他有些怅然地垂下手来，萤火虫也飞走了，“还是让它们这样自由自在地飞着比较好。”  
　　  
　　长谷川不知道十四郎为什么突然就不高兴了，也不知道他为什么会露出那样复杂的表情。他以为是自己又说错了什么话，只好陪着他在萤火虫的星空中一起沉默。

 

* * *

 

　　  
　　几天之后，长谷川无意中弄明白了一些事情。  
　　  
　　那天是个不大不小的节日，生意要比平常好。早早地卖完了两担柴火，顺便买了瓶十四郎最喜欢的蛋黄酱，他高高兴兴地回家去，却没想到会在自己家门口撞见那样的场景——  
　　  
　　十四郎一手卡着一个矮胖子的脖子将他抵在门上，脸上是毫不掩饰的怒气。长谷川仔细一看，矮胖子的背后竟然也长了两只小小的翅膀。那双忽闪忽闪的大眼睛倒是很像画册里的小天使，但是放在那张满是横肉的脸上就让人忍不住怀疑是不是有什么东西长错了位。  
　　  
　　“要告密或者怎样的都随你，反正我不回去！我他妈受够了！”十四郎铁青着脸朝那胖胖的天使怒吼，“大不了让他把这半边翅膀也扯走！”  
　　  
　　“你、你已经被剥夺光环了，要是、再失去这半边翅膀，你知道……后果有多严重吗？”胖天使被卡着脖子有点喘不上气，断断续续地问。  
　　  
　　“不用担心，我清楚得很。”十四郎冷笑，“就算那样也比做他笼子里的宠物好。”  
　　  
　　“别开玩笑了！”胖天使似乎也生气了，拼命挣扎着要甩开他的手，“哥哥到处找不到你都快急疯了！”  
　　  
　　十四郎沉默了。过了一会儿，他松开了手低声说：“你走吧。”  
　　  
　　胖天使喘了几口粗气才缓过劲来，焦急又无奈地看着他：“真的不肯回去吗？你明知道哥哥对你……”  
　　  
　　“我不想知道。”十四郎别开脸，声音更加低沉沙哑，“他干的那些事情，我宁愿我从来没有知道过。”  
　　  
　　胖天使怔怔地看着他很久，最后长长地叹了口气，终于还是飞走了。  
　　  
　　十四郎也站在院子里，低着头久久没有动弹，连长谷川走近了都没有反应。直到他从身后抱住他，才微微颤抖了一下。  
　　  
　　“背上的伤，还在痛吗？”  
　　  
　　十四郎闷声回了句“废话”。  
　　  
　　隔着薄薄的一层白袍，长谷川轻轻吻上他背上那道永远无法愈合的伤口。  
　　  
　　“混蛋别乱摸……！”十四郎不自然地扭动了一下，随即反应过来长谷川的双手明明还环抱着他。愣了一会儿，他不确定地问了一声：“……长谷川？”  
　　  
　　十四郎的背脊微微颤动着，那瘦削的肩胛骨上，好像有另一片看不见的翅膀在挣动。  
　　  
　　长谷川忍不住把手臂收得更紧。  
　　  
　　“不要走。”  
　　  
　　他明明只比自己矮一点点，却那么瘦。好像再不用力抱紧一些，就会马上消失在自己怀里一样。  
　　  
　　“留下来吧。”  
　　  
　　就这么永远留在我身边吧。

  
　　  
　　背上疼痛的伤口被男人轻轻吻着，竟然有种温暖的错觉。  
　　  
　　土方由他这样抱着，摊开手看向自己透明的手心，微微苦笑起来。  
　　  
　　他瞒过了铁之助瞒过了佐佐木瞒过了长谷川，却到底骗不了他自己。  
　　  
　　被剥夺了光环、又被硬生生扯下半边翅膀的天使，是无法在天国以外的地方一直存活下去的。  
　　  
　　再过不久、或许就是今晚，这个残缺不全的生命就会彻底消失了吧。  
　　  
　　他对存在本身并没有什么执念，却不由自主地开始留恋背后这份体温。  
　　  
　　将苦涩的微笑收起来，土方板起了一张脸：“你在自作主张地瞎猜什么啊笨蛋。我什么时候说过我想走了。”  
　　  
　　“这么说你愿意留下来了？！”  
　　  
　　男人一听，立即松手跳到他面前，意外而又惊喜地看着他。

  
　　  
　　将透明的手心握成拳藏起来，土方以几不可见的弧度，轻轻向长谷川点头。


End file.
